Everything's Magic
by FullMetalButterfly
Summary: A one-shot on the romance between Wizard and Molly from Animal Parade. My fanfic comeback. Please RandR!


**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I am simply a fan showing love for the characters.**

**P.S. I do point out some facts about three of the bachelors, so if you love them more than anything, please don't post hate comments. I like them too, which is why I used them.**

**Everything's Magic**

It was the second day of spring that I moved into my new house. For some reason, spring always did seem the best time to start a new life at a new place, what with the weather changing and animals making families. The gentle breeze swept my hair as I laid my eyes on my new dwelling, its quaintness showing through its small and old stature. "I'm home," I whisper quietly.

--

Life seemed hectic at first: meeting new people, learning new things, taking care of the farm…the last thing on my mind at the time would have to be romance. Thankfully though, in Harmonica Town, there is plenty of it going throughout the air. Owen and Kathy recently got married, while Calvin and Phoebe had a son, his green hair showing his mother's traits. I'm glad in knowing that even though this is a secluded town, the people are as normal as can be.

I, on the other hand, suck in the romance department. Completely. I think if normal girls knew how I've passed up eight eligible guys because I'm just not into them, when clearly they're the only ones my age living anywhere near me…they would kill me. Unfortunately, I just haven't met Mr. Right yet.

--

I was walking through town the other day, the warm summer sun belting down onto my unprotected head, when I ran into someone quiet peculiar. I don't know much about him, not even his name! But I do know that he is a Wizard, and that he'll be moving into Harmonica Town shortly. Being a naturally curious person, I was interested in my chance of getting to meet 'the new guy'.

With Harmonica Town being as small as it is, everyone knows when something new has happened. The day Wizard moved in, there wasn't one person that didn't know his exact location (however weird that may sound). I excitedly entered his house at the upper-most tip of town, finding a large telescope near the middle of the house. _This is new_, I thought to myself. I don't think Wizard appreciated my gawking much though…

--

"Fugue Forest for Fugue mushrooms…What the heck is a Fugue mushroom…?" I asked myself as I strolled down the bridge between Gurren Farm and Flute Fields. I had been pondering this question for almost two hours now, having received this request from Wizard. I couldn't just turn him down! The two of us have actually gotten pretty close, if I do say so myself. It's a little hard to assume though, considering he talks so little…but I will do my best!

I've been inside of Fugue Forest before, but I honestly can't say I remember anything about a mushroom that can glow in the dark. I'm not sure why Wizard needs it, either. But it can't be too hard, can it?

…Or maybe it can…I don't think my sense of direction, or lack of it, has helped me at all throughout this search…but I do think I found it. Five hours later, but still I found it. I think I'll give it to him tomorrow. I'm too tired right now…

--

"Hi, Wizard!" I shout joyously as I march into his house the next day, his requested item in hand.

"Oh...Molly, good to see you…" he states quietly as he rises from his chair, setting his book onto the desk. "I'm glad you were able to find one of those…" He points towards my hands.

Realizing his happiness, for some reason I decided that it would be a good idea to smile like a goofy idiot. He just laughed at me…but he still took the mushroom and thanked me, and hoped that if he ever needed help again that I would try my best. That made me happy…I'm glad he's starting to depend on me! Wizard is a lot different than most of the guys around here; he's not uptight like Gil, or flamboyant like Julius. He has a kind heart towards strangers (unlike Chase…), and is quite smart. I think I'm actually starting to fall for him.

--

The letter came for me in spring of the following year: Wizard was moving. He thanked me for everything that I had done for him and that due to his nature, he couldn't settle down in one place for too long. Devastated, I ran to his house to find it already empty – except for his Crystal Ball. _That's funny,_ I thought, _why would he leave something so important to him behind? Important, huh…?_ The tears started streaming down my face as memories of the times we shared together flooded my mind: us getting this exact Crystal Ball back from Jake when Wizard had lost it, our date on the church grounds late last fall…was that all for nothing..? Were memories that were precious to me normal ones for him?

I felt defeated…I had finally found something worth fighting for, and I lost it…I couldn't control my tears anymore as they came down in buckets, the overwhelming feeling of despair laden on my mind. _I can't believe this…_

I was suddenly snapped out of my stupor as I heard the large wooden front door start to open. _Oh god, oh god_, I thought as I scrambled to put the orb back where I had found it, while rushing to wipe the salty tears from my reddened face. I turned just as the door shut, gulping at the figure standing between me and the exit.

"Molly…" the quiet voice called, its gentleness bringing more questions into my brain. How can he seem so calm about this?

"Wizard," I replied, trying my best to keep a calm demeanor. "I thought you moved. What brings you back?" I was hoping for an excuse...any would do, as long as we were able to spend more time together.

He glanced at me before turning his head to the table behind me, "I…um…forgot my Crystal Ball…but what about you..? Why is your face red?"

I was startled by his question. It had never occurred to me that he would ask about that, "I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you. I-I'm not going to miss you," I choked out, the words stuck in my throat.

"Is that true?" he asked, looking a little saddened. _Of course it's not. _"If so," he continued, "then why are you crying?"

What? No way…was I really? I slowly brought my hands to my face, feeling my cheeks. When I brought them down, they truly were covered in tears. How was he able to make me do something without me even realizing it? It seems that once you realize you're doing it though, it decides to go out of control. I lost it then and there, right in front of him…

"I'm not going to m-miss you, stupid!" I sobbed, furiously trying to rid myself of the tears. How can I be so weak…I didn't want him to see me like this. Somewhere in-between one of my multiple hic-ups, I felt his warm presence embrace me. I tried to push him away, but he held his ground, not even loosening his grip. One of his multiple traits that I love…

"Molly," he said through my fists pounding on his chest, "I want you to know…that I wasn't going to leave without you…I was actually planning on visiting you…after getting my Ball back…"

"Liar!" I incoherently yelled as I started to break down inside. My heart was breaking and I was praying to God that this wasn't a lie.

My face was suddenly grasped between two strong, large hands and raised so that Wizard could look directly into my eyes. "Now why would I do that? …You know that I could never hurt you like that…I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me…to a new town, and start a new life…together."

Music to my poor ears. I couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity for having put the man I love through such a traumatic experience just now. "But if you really don't care, then-" he started.

"No!" I yelled, finally realizing that this whole situation was just a rushed conclusion. If I had waited, this never would have happened…I would have gotten a visit from Wizard, he would ask for me to travel with him, and I would suggest the complete opposite. "I want you to live with me!"

My response must have been right, because right then he blushed a bright red, the beautiful color of ruby. "I-Is that a proposal..?" he asked as he turned his head, trying his best to hide his embarrassment from my observant eyes. My tears had finally stopped and I regained the ability to make decent judgments.

"If you'd like it to be," I whispered, my face glowing in hopeful bliss. The man of my affections looked back towards me, his expression softening as he gazed at me. I think he heard my heart beating and was thinking about the absurdity of it all…but my optimistic personality can't allow for pessimistic thoughts! I patiently waited for his reply, my hope never withering.

Finally, he replied with, "I would love for it to be…" as he kissed my forehead. This had definitely not been the outcome I had expected when I walked into this situation a few minutes ago, but hell was it nice! I guess it just goes to show that you shouldn't make conclusions before all chips are played, especially when it comes to love.

--

**Oh wow, it's been so long since I've written a fanfiction of my own!! Well, back to the Harvest Moon theme on this one! :D**

**I've recently been playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade a LOT (well, considering I got it a week ago…) and am enjoying every bit of it! If you didn't guess, I'm playing as the new girl and I'm going to marry Wizard (Gale). I want two sons! Post comments on your family if you'd like :)**

**A word to all the Harvest Moon spouses out there: why don't you get a job??  
~FMB~**


End file.
